Rosalie and Shye
by Kialey Loves Edward
Summary: Its a good story and my first 1 about rosalie and she gets to have a baby trust me u will like it:


Rosalies POV

I wish i could have a baby, Bellas so lucky to have nessie. I dont need your pity Edward! I hate it when Edward is always giving me pity looks! Anyway *DINg DONG* hmm I guess I will theres a baby there with a note! Damn it edward heard me I better get the note quick. "O hi Edward". "Rosalie did you say theres a baby sitting at the front door?" I replyed "um no haha it was some stupid human prank." OK now I have to get away hmm I wonder how he didnt smell the baby now to think of I cant either.  
Hmm o well. I picked up the baby made sure the note was in my pocket and called emmet.  
Emmet and Rosalie on the phone E-emmet R-Rosalie E- Hey babe whats up? where are you?  
R- hey cant say, but meet me near forks high!  
E- um ok are you in trouble ?  
R- no just hurry and dont let edward know!

Ok so im opening the note i wonder what it says.

~ the note ~

Rosalie this baby is now yours her name is Shye she grows like a normal human but she is as tough as a vampire and will get stronger untill she is as strong as a vampire. She is special dont let the voltori get her i trust you to take care of her

-Shayla

OMG this is now my baby, Shye shes beatiful even more than Nessie was when she was a baby wow.  
SHE has voilet eyes. wow i cant wait till Emmet sees are new baby girl! O theres Emmet now yay!  
"EMMET"i screamed,"this is are new baby girl Shye" he looked at me like i was a crazy bitch'A/N no pun intinded:)'  
"um what" he said, you cant have a baby wow she looks just like us your straight hair my brown, SHE HAS VOILET EYES WTF" i calmly said,"yes she has voilet i know we cant have a baby but here read this note idk why she look like us but here" He read hes very slow for a vampire ahaha wow he looks like hes going to faint haha but vampires cant haha. "well lets go home get Alice and go shoping for are little angle's room and clothes,o and we have to tell the family"

Alice POV while they go home *vision*Emmet and rosalie running home with a baby, there talking OOO i get to go shopping wow i would never belive rosalie actually getting here dream ok i have to keep this from edward.

Edward POV Alice is keeping something i dont know what but she is..

Rosalies POV Where here man im nervous well i have lil Shye with me bella was right it does make you calmer to have your baby with you in your arms! Well I gave Shye to Emmet and walked inside I called everyone into the living room. "Ok I bet you guys are wondering why i called you here well besides Alice heh heh heh" "Well", i went on,"bell i no what you mean now when you say that holding Nessie helps you keep calm" "esme,Carsile i will understand if you want me and emmet to move out because we will drag some danger back into this family" "No rose we will stick with you in what ever you decided"esme said. "Ok emmet come in"I said. I took Shye from emmmet and held her close.  
She wasnt as warm or cold as a human or vampire. She smelt like roses and Lillys. Well they looke d like Emmet did "heh heh heh This is MY baby Shye" as always edwards yells,"WHAT you cant that would bring such danger!" "I know edward but she IS mine and i WILL keep her and i didnt turn my back on you with nessie..." "Im sorry Rose i wasnt thinking I am greatful that you stuck with me and Bella" "its ok Edward I understand and im sorry bringing back danger"i replyed.  
Bella Alice and Esme screamed all at once,"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU ROSE!" "haha thanks guys this little girl is Shye" i heared the following,"aww she so cute,aww beatiful,she has voilet eyes ,i wonder if she has a power like nessie,shes not as pretty as nessie was.."that last one was Jacob. "JACOB BLACK SHE IS MORE BEATIFUL THAN I WAS!"I heard nessie scream. Oh I love nessie shes so sweet. "its ok nessie you were a very beatiful baby"i simply said. "oh but its true rose shes beatiful!" "haha yes she is she has emmets brown hair my straight hair haha but some how voilet eyes!"while we talked Jacob looked like he had just killed his dad haha. Also while we talked Shye was awake we heard the sweetes softes giggle ever it was beatiful,it was Shye! I wonder what she was laughing at? O i see Bella Esme Nessie and Alice are makeing funny faces at her! haha. "WOW "they exclaimed,"her laugh is beatiful!" "even more than mine was haha!"nessie explained to them haha. "Alice Esme Nessie Bella would you like to shop with me to get Shye some stuff?"  
"YES WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK!"they screamed! "haha just making sure girlys,well lets go!" we all got in bellas Ferari with shye in my arms ofcourse bella drove first we went to the mall Baby gap..etc then we decided to go home and make some more clothes there then later while Shye is taking a nap we will get here room stuff and set it up! this is so much fun im so happy i have Shye!

Shyes POV A/N bet u werent expecting tht haha:)  
Woah there so pretty. I want stupid crib is in they way. well i will just call her.  
"mommy,Mommy,MOMmy,MOMMY" yay there she is. wow she looks surprise.

Rosalies POV I cant decied what to dress Shye in after her nap,well she should up soon i'll get her in 5.  
"mommy" huh? what was that "Mommy MOMmy MOMMY" i walked in Shyes room THAT WAS HER! my baby just spoke her 1st word. i picked her up and brought her into the living room and told everyone im so excited!

4 years later

Rose POV wow i cant belive its Shyes first day of preschool

Edwards POV Shyes first day of preschool

Emmets POV MY babys first day of school haha

Alice POV OMG Shyes first day of school YAY im picking out her outfit!

Jaspers POV well Shye is growing up

Esmes POV i hope she will be ok

Carsisles POV hmmm i wonder if her powers will go off at school.. i hope not

Bellas POV Aww shyes is growing up

Jakes POV My lil sis is growing up haha

A/N last but not least Shyes POV im sooooo nervous what if they dont like me ..  
*At the school*  
wow ive already met Charity Emmerie and Faith there my new bestfriends yay well time to pay attnetion.  
*on the way out side*  
yay school is fun, mom isnt here yet so i will just sit here on the bench.  
that man looks funny o hes coming over here mabe hes looking for his kid WHAT HES GRABING ME NOOOO every thing went black...

A/N did you like it? if your wondering how i got the names Charity,Emmerie,and Shye well i made up shye pretty cool huh?  
Emmerie i just LOVE that name , Charity and Faith are my bffs name s tht they want to name there kids If you want to be apart of this story then comment your name and what you want to be and i will see if i can fit you in my stroy line btw shye has any power she comes across and "the man" knew tht well i hope you like bye for now!:) 


End file.
